Goodbye Daniel
by CCangel
Summary: Regina/Daniel. One shot.


Goodbye Daniel

Regina looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a strapless wedding gown. She chuckled at her situation. She never thought this day would happen again. Who knew she would end up marrying Killian Jones?

This marriage was for love not political power. She smiled at the thought of her groom waiting for her. Killian had come unexpectedly and showed her kindness, love, and care. She resisted his advances at first because she thought she would be just a play thing to him.

As time went on, Regina quickly found out Killian was serious about pursuing a relationship with her. However, the thought of having another love felt like a betrayal to Daniel. She didn't know if she could truly give her heart to anyone else.

She closed her eyes and thought about the ring Daniel had given her. It wasn't a diamond ring but that didn't matter. He gave it to her with so much love in his eyes that made her heart melt. She remembered that blissful moment before everything shot to pieces.

"Don't you look beautiful," a voice said. Regina froze and her heart dropped. She would know that voice anywhere. She debated whether to open her eyes. Maybe he would disappear if she did.

She snapped them opened and she gasped at the sight of Daniel. Her breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes again and opened them. He was still there. "You're really here," she said breathlessly.

Regina picked up her dress and rushed into his arms. She heard him laugh softly. "I miss you too," he said. He wrapped his arms around her taking in her touch, her smell. Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought of his former love back in his arms.

Regina could feel his body shaking and she looked up at him. He smiled through the tears and she wiped his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. "I know darling. This was supposed to be us."

He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "At least you get to be happy this time. I wish I could be the man standing at the altar waiting for you." His eyes darkened a little. "Are you happy?"

Regina's face brightened. "I am. I found love again. Who would have thought I'd marry a pirate?" Daniel laughed. "You were going to marry a stable boy," he joked. "I would have done it in a heartbeat," she responded.

She turned around and looked into the mirror. "Everything I did was for you. I learned magic to get you back. I was so lost for many years. Not a day went by that I did not think about you. I thought about what life could have been like. We'd probably have a modest life tending to horses. We would have children running around. We would have been happy."

He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace. "I am proud of you for giving love another try. I know it wasn't easy for you. I have to admit I did get slightly jealous. I know I told you to love again but it hasn't been easy to watch. I had to let you go too. I wanted to see you one more time."

She smiled at his words. That smile could make his heart flutter. He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you Regina."

"I love you too," she said. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. Their kiss was filled with so much passion. They broke apart and Daniel wiped tears from her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I know this might sound strange. Indulge for a second. Can we recite our vows?"

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I know it's selfish but I want to say my vows to you," he said taking her hands in his. "I might not ever get another chance." She nodded.

"Regina, I love you so much it hurts. You were the only one who could make my heart skip a beat. The moments we spent together was precious to me and I will never forget them. I loved everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, your spirit. I loved seeing you excited whenever we trained. I saw you in your element. Riding was your passion. I knew that I would want to be your husband and provide for you. I wanted to give you the life you deserved. I believe we could have been so happy. All I ever wanted was your happiness. All I ever wanted to do was love you. Seeing you like this makes me cherish this moment. I know you have so much love to give. Regina, I will always be with you. You will always be in my heart."

Regina let out a deep breath. Those were the most beautiful words anyone had ever said to her. She squeezed his hands. "Well, I will say mine then. For a long time, you were my only friend. I loved you and trusted you more than anyone. You challenged me to be a better person. You encouraged me to be the person I had always been. When I lost you, my heart shattered. I didn't know how to move one foot in front of the other at times. I learned to live my life. I know I messed up. You were the only shred of hope I held on to. When I got you back, I was happy. Then I lost you again but that time I didn't let it eat me alive. I did what you wanted. Daniel, you gave me the strength to move forward. There is a part of me that will always belong to you. I love you so much."

He let go of her hands and tilted her chin up. "I, Daniel, take Regina to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to death do us part."

"I, Regina, take Daniel, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to death do us part," she said her voice cracking towards the end.

Daniel kissed her once more. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" She laughed softly and they danced to their own tune. They held each other tight. "Thank you," Daniel whispered against her head. He kissed her on the temple.

"You're welcome dear," Regina said. They danced for a few minutes longer before they let each other go reluctantly. Daniel reached for her veil and put it on her head. "Killian is a lucky man. Take care my love. Know I am right here with you," he placed a hand on her chest. "I want your happiness and now I have to say goodbye."

He placed a hand on her cheek and she grasped it. "I miss you already," she said. "I've said goodbye to you once."

"I know but this time we have a new memory. I guess Killian won't like that I got the first dance." Regina let out a laugh.

Daniel kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Regina."

"Goodbye Daniel," she said closing her eyes. She felt his lips linger before feeling a small breeze in the room. She opened her eyes and he was gone.

She heard a knock on the door minutes later. "Come in," she said. Snow walked in. "You ready?" Regina nodded feeling happy. She got the chance to see her dream become a reality however brief.

"I'm ready," Regina said. She walked out with Snow to the garden. As the wedding march sounded, Regina focused on Killian and a genuine smile came across her face. Killian was her future. She glanced up and saw something behind the gazebo. It was a horse that reminded her of Rocinate. It neighed and trotted off.

Regina closed her eyes. "Thank you Daniel," she thought. She knew that was his blessing. Regina walked down the aisle to meet her groom.


End file.
